


Courf's Labradoodle

by artemisaro



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:50:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisaro/pseuds/artemisaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac's giant labradoodle isn't normally this excited to see people... until the most handsome person Courfeyrac has ever seen is right across the dog park from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Courf's Labradoodle

"Go get it, Del!" Courfeyrac shouts as he throws the yellow and black Frisbee past the head of his giant labradoodle. They'd been playing this game for little over ten minutes, and the way Delilah ran as fast as she could, large ears flopping, was entirely amusing to Courfeyrac. The dog had practically begged to go for a walk on that particular day, and Courfeyrac was more than happy to oblige. 

Courfeyrac smiled as the dog ran, cleverly avoiding all other dogs and humans, nearly stumbling as she narrowly missed some. It was only then that Courfeyrac realized: Delilah had run far past where he'd thrown the Frisbee. Eyes widening, he chased after the rampant dog, nearly catching her before he tripped over a small stump in the way, landing flat on his face. With a cry of dismay, Courfeyrac looked up. Delilah was about to stampede the most gorgeous man Courfeyrac had ever seen.

Combeferre, unaware of the stampeding labradoodle, was leaning against a fence pole, a book in one hand, his cocker spaniel's leash in the other. Every so often he would glance up to see how his puppy was faring or see what commotion was happening between the other dogs, but unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it), this was not one of those times.

With a massive leap, Delilah had her paws on Combeferre's chest, knocking him over. As soon as the man was on the ground, she began eagerly wagging her tail and licking her face. The startled man underneath couldn't help but chuckle as he attempted, fruitlessly, to heave the large dog off of him. 

"Delilah!" the sharp reprimand came from Courfeyrac as he grabbed the labradoodle's collar and pulled her off the other man, who seemed to only be more gorgeous up close. Face red from both running and embarrassment, Courfeyrac held a hand out in order to help the other man up. Gratefully, Combeferre took his hand, easing to his feet with a good-natured smile on his face.

Combeferre quickly and methodically swiped all of the dust off himself, using his sleeve to wipe off all of the “love” Delilah had left on his face. He leaned down to grab the book he had dropped, but Courfeyrac was already there.

“Sorry about that,” Courfeyrac blurted apologetically, handing Combeferre the book. He was enormously grateful the gorgeous man didn’t appear mad.

“Delilah doesn’t normally do that, I don’t know what’s gotten into her,” Courfeyrac added, sounding a bit flustered.

Combeferre shook his head, attempting to offer a reassuring smile. Luck would have it that the dog belonging to one of the most stunning people he’d ever seen would run into him.

“It’s no problem,” Combeferre cut in before Courfeyrac could worry himself further.

“My name is Combeferre,” He introduced himself, holding out his hand for Courfeyrac to shake. With a sidelong glance he noticed that their two dogs were scuffling over the Frisbee Courfeyrac had thrown.

“Courfeyrac,” Courfeyrac responded, shaking Combeferre’s hand. It took him a moment to follow Combeferre’s gaze, but eventually he saw the two dogs playing as well.

Courfeyrac glanced down at his watch, frowning at the time. It was later than he thought, and, well, he didn’t want to cut off this conversation with Combeferre.

“I have to go,” he murmured sadly, before an idea struck him. “Would you like to come with me for dinner?” he stammered, looking down. “Not like for… anything fancy or whatever, but… it seems a shame to separate the dogs,” he finished, looking at his feet. What had come over him? He never had any trouble talking to people, but Combeferre was so poised and… well, perfect.

Combeferre seemed shocked by the proposal, but the idea sounded appealing to him. “I would love to,” he replied, looking Courfeyrac in the eye.

“Really?” the other man asked, but the answer was clear in the way Combeferre was looking at him. _Yes_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi... so this is my first time writing Courferre, sorry for it being so short and slightly ooc. Thank you for reading!  
> My tumblr is http://courferret.tumblr.com/


End file.
